


Viking affair

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping outside her comfort zone Ami discovers an unexpected romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viking affair

Ami clutched the glass tighter in her hand as she felt her stomach drop. Across the room a man pierced her in placed with his hazel eyes. Slowly he pushed thru the crowd of sweaty bodies and came to stop a foot in front of her. 

Swallowing heavily Ami looked upwards at the handsome older man. He in turn looked down upon her with a dominant decree. Her stranger regarded her for a moment before nodding his head off to the side, indicating that she should follow. 

The color washed away from her face and her breathing hitched in her chest as she blindly followed him. 

What the fuck was she doing? Ami was in way over her head. Good girls like her didn't go to places like this or do the things this man wanted from her. In her defense, however, this wasn't her idea and never in a million years would she expect a man like him to approach her. 

Ami downed the last little bit of her cocktail for added courage. Just as she finished the man pressed her roughly against the wall and took seize of her mouth with his. Their height different meant that he had to bend down a little to continue his oral assault.

Stunned Ami remained frozen against the wall, pinned by her own unknown thoughts and physically by this man. Large strong hands grasped her hips to assure that she wouldn't go anywhere. Finally she was able to react to the kiss and returned the affection, tentatively. 

Skilled lips worked their way to her neck as hands traveled over her hips, up her side and finally rested on her breasts. Throwing her head back gently against the wall she moaned in pleasure. A sly smile spread across his face as he heard her, despite the loud music playing in the background. 

Ami found her fingers rubbing thru his brown hair combing the locks out of his face as he worked on marking her his possession. She'd have a mark on her neck tomorrow that would be hard to explain. 

Lips moved to her collar bone as a hand travelled downwards. A gasped left her mouth as she felt his hand cupping her sex thru the material of her skirt. The man chuckled as her knees gave way a little at the contact. Opening her legs a little wider for him Ami unconsciously invited the man to touch her further. 

He pulled back and looked her dead in the eyes as his hand rejected the material of her skirt and sought out skin. Her cotton panty choice must have intrigued him for he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her, fingertips dancing against the soft material of her crotch. 

Without asking or warning those same fingertips found their way inside her panties where they ran against her slick wet folds. She never realized how aroused she was until now. With the feeling of her wetness the man's eyes darkened with lust. 

His lips crushed hers in an almost frantic manner as he moved his fingers between her folds and over her swollen clit. After feeling his tongue lick across her bottom lip she allowed him access to her mouth. The moment she felt his tongue dance with hers she felt part of herself let go.

The man must have sensed she was more willing to engage him because he broke the kiss and in one steady swoop picked her up. Ami's legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She felt like a conquest being carried away by her Viking God. Amy was the conquest and this man was her Viking. 

The size difference became more prevalent when he placed her down on a bed and he towered above her. Roughly he rubbed her sides, pushing her shirt up as he went. When the material pooled under her breasts he took hold of it and pulled it up over her head. 

"This is good?" He spoke finally with a sensual Danish accent "I can fuck my little one?" The man questioned, darting his eyes from her face to her bra clad breasts.

As he waited for her answer he unbuttoned his black shirt and placed it next to hers. Ami moaned at the sight of his naked torso in front of her. Touching him softly she ran her hands over his front. The man caught one of her delicate hands in his giving the illusion that Ami possessed child-sized hands. Bringing the extremity to his mouth he slowly kissed every bent finger sending shivers down her spine. 

"Yes" she breathed out, giving her consent to this delicious older lover. 

"I am Mads" he spoke, placing her captured hand on his belt buckle. 

"Ami" she lustfully replied. 

"I will make love to you, Ami." He declared proudly.

Ami's heart flutter at his words while fumbling with his belt. Mads leaned back and allowed her hand to go free to help the task at hand. Ami hadn't realized till now that Mads had pinned her other hand down onto the mattress. 

With two hands she managed to undo his belt and open his jeans. Black material from his boxer-briefs hid his hardened manhood but that didn't stop her from running her hands over the trapped appendage.

Mads gasped and growled seductively in his throat as he pressed his hand over hers encouraging her to touch him more. Feeling the solid warm organ made her wetter than before. He must have known this because he made short work on ridding himself of his shirt and his pants. 

Taking his rightful place back between her legs Mads rubbed his himself against her playfully while working on unhooking her bra. A smile pressed against her lips as he finally managed to open it. Raising up a little Ami nervously allowed him to take it off. 

Automatically Ami placed her hands over them, bashful and shy about being seen topless in a club full of people. European sex clubs were not normally something she'd dream of engaging in and the thought of being nude in front of so many strangers frightened her. 

Mads placed his fingers around her wrists and pulled her hands away from her chest, resting them above her head. He had given her a look that commanded she keep them there. Complying she swallowed nervously and watched as his tongue slowly left his mouth and licked her pert nipple. Mads made sure to look right at her as he took hold of her breast and suckled the nipple into his mouth, greedily suckling the sensitive flesh. 

"Don't be shy my little lover." He whispered "Concentrate on you and I, yes? I won't let anyone interfere with our coupling."

Bringing her leg up she rubbed it against his side before replying "Please"

"Please what?" Mads inquired, rubbing her tummy with one hand while resting the other on her hip. 

Yes, please what exactly Ami? She thought to herself. Please stop? Please fuck me? So many new and raw emotions had flooded her mind and body that she didn't know what she wanted. Ami blurted out the first thing she could think of and that was "Please fuck me!" Whether she'd regret that later has yet to be seen. 

Mads grinned at her before removing her underwear slowly down her legs. The more skin that was exposed the colder she became. It was very clear that her treasure was on display for everyone to see including Mads who had the best view in the house. 

Mads, a virtual stranger in a foreign country and a good 20 years or more older than her. Ami didn't know if he was a rapist, diseased or a criminal. As she felt his hands on the inside her thighs, pushing them further apart she started to question if this was wise after all. 

"Very nice" he praised, opening her up for a more intimate view. A lone finger traced a path from her engorged clit down to her opening. Gently he worked his finger inside her body causing Ami to hiss at the contact. "So tight, little lover! How am I going to fit my big cock inside you Humm?" 

Ami closed her eyes and pushed her hips into his hand forcing more of the digit into her body. Licking her lips she moved herself against his hand testingly. Ironically enough she felt most comfortable with her hands folded above her head in a submissive manner. 

When Mads stopped her movement and withdrew his hand from her body she became a bit alarmed, especially since up until a few seconds ago he had been encouraging her to fuck his hand. His large hand came down to cover her sex completely, hiding it out of sight. It wasn't until she opened her eyes and realized that a very naked and aroused man stood beside the bed next to Mads. 

Startled Ami sat up quickly and scooted back hard enough that she hit the wall painfully. Gasping she covered her breasts away from the man. Despite knowing this was a sex club she still didn't think a random guy would approach them like that and in that state. 

Mads sensing his lover was distressed moved closer to her, shielding her body from everyone's sight. 

"She's not available for play." Mads told the man firmly "I don't share." To add further comfort to her he reached a stronge arm back and touched her knee. 

"Then why is she out on the floor?" The man challenged. 

"Where I take my lover doesn't show any indication of my willingness to share!" Mads defended. "Its pretty obvious that since we're off to the side our encounter isn't open." 

Her wannabe lover was much smaller framed then Mads and because of that and his firm aggression he backed off without arguing anymore.  
Ami was relieved with his departure. 

"Come, we go to a private room?" He questioned unsure of whether she wanted to continue or not. "Just you and me." 

Was that wise? Out here there were people everywhere, someone was always watching them. In a private room it would be just her and Mads. He could hurt her and no one would know. An attack from this man would be deadly...

Mads remained calm and patient as he knelt in front of her, soothingly stroking her upper arm with the back of his hand. After weighing the pros and cons she nodded her head "Yes" before reaching to grab her clothes.

Mads stood up beside the mattress and yanked her upright. Picking her up once more he walked thru the crowd of people rather proudly with her. His step was cocky while his body language screamed dominant alpha male. Placing her head on his broad shoulder Ami closed her eyes trying to block their surroundings out. 

Once they were inside the private room he placed her down in the ground. Ami looked around the room briefly taking it in. Hearing the sound of Mads locking the door brought her attention back to him. 

He stood there by the door, tall, built and powerful, looking at her like she was his pray. Hazel eyes darkened with lust while his once neat hair was messy with abandonment. Mads hands rested at his side's loosely while his breathing was relatively calm. 

"On the bed." He instructed, accent becoming heavier with arousal "On your back, legs spread just like before." 

With minor hesitation she did as he requested, trying hard not to show she was a little scared right now. Mads stalked towards her never taking his eyes off her body while doing so. He licked his lips and knelt between her parted legs. She watched as he palmed his semi-hard cock into complete erection once more.

Making sure she was watching him he stood at the foot of the bed and stepped out of his underwear, exposing himself to her completely. Ami made an unfamiluar sound having seen his cock. The noise was a cross between a moan and a gasp. 

As he crawled towards her she felt herself getting wetter. Biting her lower lip Ami patiently waiting for Mads to take his rightful place between her legs. 

"Do you like this?" Mads asked, taking hold of the throbbing organ in his hand so she could see it better. "I want you to taste it."

"Ok" she stuttered pathetically. 

"Come to it then." He replied, leaning back on the bed. 

Ami sat up cautiously and switched positions so she could do as he asked. He observed her carefully as she gingerly took hold of the thick base, taking over for him. One masculine hand rested on the back of her head, fingers interlacing in her hair, while the other cupped her breast. 

Closing her eyes she opened her mouth and took in his inflamed head. Mads hissed and tightened his grip on her hair, forcing to accept more. Slowly she worked her tongue around his head and along the underside of his shaft. Ami got a taste of his pre-cum adding a delicious salty flavour to it. 

"Umm yes!" He encouraged "Good little lover!" 

Bobbing her head up and down Ami added suction and moved her hand along the rest she couldn't cover orally. Honestly, she had no idea how he'd be able to fuck her without a little pain. That thought made her internally cringe. 

The noises Mads made for her acted as a further arousal. He had murmured words in Danish that she didn't understand but Ami had a good idea it was dirty talk. 

Taking him out of her mouth she nervously looked at him and once more said "Please" her own arousal was starting to cause a frustrating pain between her legs. Ami was so turned on it hurt. 

"Please what?" Mads asked, manipulating her body so she lye on the bed once more. Both hands found her hips as he gripped them, pushing her legs up a little. 

His mouth started above her belly button and continued to move down towards her pussy. Stopping over her womb he growled lustfully before making eye contact with her. Mads didn't even look human right now. She could tell he was struggling to keep himself in control. 

"You smell delicious." He moaned. 

Ami glanced at him awkwardly and noticed that he waited till she was watching him before licking her deeply between her pussy lips. At the warm contact of his tongue Ami felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and her head hit the pillow. Unable to reach his head she clutched at his forearms, digging her fingers into the muscle as she panted. 

Lifting her hips a little she forced him to continue deeper. Mads propped her hips up easily, eagerly licking at her entrance. Dipping his tongue inside her body he swirled his tongue around savoring her taste. 

"I could eat you all day!" He stated, placing her hips back down "I need to be inside you, little lover." 

"Please" she repeated "I'm…I'm aching." 

Mads parted her pussy lips and took a good hard look. His finger had penetrated her once more, falling into a familiar rhythm. A second finger was added in an attempt to stretch her a little. Ami wasn't a virgin but she wasn't that experienced either. A man Mads size was a first for her both stature and penis wise. She appreciated that he was concerned for her well-being. 

"My ancestors used to fuck beautiful concubines like you." Mads huskily stated, scissoring her open. "A favorite amongst Vikings. The smallness of your stature but the maturity of your body was a turn on." 

Ami couldn't take it anymore! She had wiggled her hips hoping to entice him while grasping at the sheets in a frustrated manner. 

"Oh fuck me!" She whined "Please!" 

Mads got closer to her. A forearm was planted on either side of her head while he settled his hips in the right spot. Ami looked up and was greeted by his shoulder. He grabbed both her hands, pinning them to the bed dominantly, pressing them into the mattress once making her aware of who was in charge. 

Teasingly she felt his weeping head brush against her opening, creating more wetness. Without warning Mads thrust his hips forward burying himself to the hilt. Ami felt her eyes go wide and her body lurch forward at the sudden intrusion. Gasping out loud she found herself unable to breath at first. 

"Relax! Your body, she will adjust!" Mads reassured her, whispering, and nipping at her ear. 

It was the feeling of being completely full that disrupted her rather than pain. Ami felt stuffed, completely filled with not even an inch of room. It was a strange compressing feeling causing her to instinctively push him out. Mads pressed his hips down preventing her from doing just that. 

Ami panted out causing Mads to take control of her mouth once more. Testing her he pulled back and slammed into her gently. Ami gasped into his mouth, eyebrows knitted together in confusion on whether she liked the feeling or not. Having given him the reaction he wanted Mads repeated it several times. 

Ami brought her legs up and placed them around his waist drawing him closer. Her slickness made it easier for him to move inside her body. Mads moved smoothly in and out of her body, pressing his syringe upper body against hers. Teeth gnashed against her ear lob as he breathed heavily against her neck. 

Clutching his upper arms she kneeded his flesh with every thrust into her body. 

"Oh fuck!" Ami cried back no longer able to remain silent "Umm fuck me!" 

Mads captured her face in his hands and tilted her head back a little exposing her throat. Through a lusty growl he bit the sensitive flesh and pounded into her harder. 

"You feel so good wrapped around my cock!" He told her, voice dripping with raw sexual emotion. "My little possession!" 

Mads reared up and grasped her hips holding her still as he increased his speed. His eyes where glued to where they connected, watching carefully as his thick member split her open and disappeared into her deep depths. Parting her folds he ghosted his fingertips over her clit causing her to gasp. 

"Your so wet!" He informed her "My cock is covered in your juices!" 

He spoke a few more times after that but she didn't understand Danish. Ami could only guess it was along the lines of what he spoke before. 

Holding the headboard as leverage Ami forced herself to meet his thrusts. Once Mads realized what she was doing he stopped allowing her to control the contact. Every inch of her precious insides lapsed around his thick shaft. Ami felt ever inch of him inside her body making this the best sex she's ever had. 

"That's it!" Mads encouraged "Fuck me! Take it all in your small body." 

Mads wrapped his hand around her right ankle and pushed her leg up and over so he could go deeper. In doing so Ami had discovered her sweet spot. Crying out in pleasure she turned her body slightly so the side of his manhood could stroke that spot solely.

"Let yourself go, cum for me!" Mads encouraged "am I too pull out?" 

Ami arched her back and pushed herself upwards causing Mads to sit up with her legs and body still wrapped around his. Settling herself on his lap she wrote his hard cock as Mads rubbed her back and side's with his hands.

"No don't pull out!" Ami stated stupidly, biting her lower lip in concentration. 

"Umm, no? Are you wanting a baby?" Mads inquired holding her hips lightly. 

Ami just looked at him unable to comprehend what he had asked. Her brain was officially clouded by pure pleasure. Mads stared at her, beautiful eyes gleaming with curiosity as she bounced up and down on her own accord. 

"N...no" she stuttered, shuttering as a small wave of pleasure washed over her body. The minor orgasm caused her nipples to harden completely catching Mads attention. Grasping her right breast in his hand he held the jiggling lump of flesh and took possession of her pale pink nipple. 

"Mads!" Ami called "harder!" 

Mads smirked into her breast and bit down on her nipple, pulling and sucking deeply. "Kinky baby" He growled "I'm going to cum, are you going to cum for daddy?"

Licking her lips she closed her eyes and squeezed her muscles down onto his solid member sending them both over the edge. Mads tightened his hold on hips and thrust upwards, depositing his seed deep inside her womb. The look on his face and the feral growl Mads made caused Ami to go over the edge again.

She could feel her pussy clutching and clamping around his cock milking him for all its worth. Mads moved inside her once more before placing his hand on the back of her neck, forcing her to kiss him roughly. 

He kept repeating "Min" between feverish kisses which she knew to be "Mine" in Danish. Their chests rose heavily together. The feeling of Mads arms around her body pressing her to him created a comforting feeling. Placing a few carefully spread kiss along his shoulders and chest Ami secretly smelt the masculinity oozing off his body, instantly arousing her once more. 

"You're not going anywhere!" Mads told her darkly "This Viking has found his concubine."


End file.
